Deals with Devils
by ObliviousTrace
Summary: Harry breaks up with Hermione, leaving her heartbroken. She's desperate to get back at him and to change her reputation, even if it means making deals with devils. DHr
1. Default Chapter

Deals with Devils

Chapter 1

She was so silent that for a moment he thought she hadn't heard him.

Then she closed her eyes and took in a sharp breath. He fumbled with his hands awkwardly.

"I'm…I never meant to hurt you…it just kindda happened, she…I mean, I…you and I never would have worked anyway, right? But she and I….I'm…I'm sorry." He finished lamely, willing her to just slap him and be done with it. He'd even welcome a curse or two, anything except her just standing there like he had just killed her.

"'Mione, say something. Please."

She drew in a ragged breath. Her eyes flew open, and with obvious effort she flashed him a weak smile.

"I wish you the best." She said.

Harry blinked. Whatever he had been expecting, this wasn't it.

"Wha-what?" he stammered.

She exploded. "Well what do you expect me to do, hex you?"

"Yes," he said in his head.

"Harry, I'm not going to play the part of the bitter, psychopathic, betrayed lover. I've been dumped before. It's just…I thought this time it was going to work."

Harry stared at the floor, not wanting to meet her hurt-filled eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione, but…I love her."

Hermione felt sick. He had never been able to say those words to her, but they came so easily to him now. She stared at him, him with his messy hair and wrinkled robes, looking as always like he had just rolled out of bed or stepped off a broom. He had been her best friend for six years, and her one true love for this past year. How could he just forget all of that?

But she couldn't lash out at him. Not like this.

"I know." She said. "You can't help loving her, and I can't help loving you." She blinked back tears. "So…I guess this is the bit where you ask me to stay friends, I agree even though it's killing me, we shake hands, and you walk away, out of my life."

"'Mione…"

"Goodbye, Harry."  There was finality in her tone even Harry couldn't mistake. With a final apologetic look at her, he walked off.

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and dug her nails into her palms. If she concentrated on that pain, she could almost forget the pain she was feeling inside.

Almost.


	2. Confrontation

Chapter 2

Hermione stood there for a few more minutes, still in a state of shock. _Breathe in…breathe out…concentrate on your breathing...try to forget everything else…_

Suddenly a familiar drawling voice interrupted her concentration.

"Well, well. Did Potty dump you? Has he made the poor widdle Mudblood cry? 

Awww, poor widdle Granger, no one loves her."

Hermione didn't open her eyes. Why bother? "Get the fuck out of my face Malfoy."

Malfoy laughed. "Why should I, when I'm having so much fun?" He circled her, looking for all the world like a tiger circling its prey. "C'mon, you couldn't honestly have believed that the Potter loved you, did you? Especially after all that time he spent in the library…making out with Ginny Weasley."

When she opened her eyes and glared at him even he was surprised at the vehemence in the look she gave him. "I warned you once, Malfoy. Get…out….of….my…face!"

Malfoy looked taken aback for a second, then his face slid back into his usual expressionless stone mask. Only his slate grey eyes betrayed his anger. "Granger, you don't want to mess with me!"

"Don't I?" Hermione smirked. "I've stopped caring if I get hurt or not. I'm warning you again, get out of my face and walk away. I know hexes you haven't even dreamed of."

He just stood there. She glared once more and swept pass him. Angry, Malfoy aimed one parting shot at her back.

"Don't worry, Granger. I'm sure Potter'll still let you fuck him if you asked nicely!"

She stopped dead in her tracks, and Malfoy realized that for once he'd gone a bit too far. She walked back and raised her hand to slap him. But Malfoy grabbed her wrist and when she tried to raise the other arm he grabbed that one as well. They stood there for a few seconds, glaring. Then a strange look came over Malfoy's face and he bent his head down….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_….a thrilling rush of emotion…she could feel her knees trembling…not wanting anything except to stay in his arms forever…she had never felt like this…no one had made her feel like this…who knew kissing Malfoy would be so…wait, kissing Malfoy? Malfoy?!_

  
            Hermione pulled back sharply and stared at the young man before her. For one moment he looked shocked at the lack of contact, but he soon recovered and smirked down at the girl in front of him.

Hermione spluttered. "Wha-what…WHAT IN THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "That, Granger, was what we humans call a 'kiss'. I knew Potter was inexperienced but he never even kissed you? Tsk, tsk."

"Of course he kissed me!" Snapped Hermione. "And I'm perfectly aware of what kissing is. And if you want to squabble over whether someone is human or not, talk to Pansy. What I meant was…" She took a deep breath. "Why the fuck did you just kiss me?!"

            "You might want to ask yourself that question, Hermione."

            "Why would I do that? If my memory serves me right, _you_ were the one who kissed _me._" She was in such a fury she didn't realize he had used her first name.

            "Then why did you kiss back?" He shot at her.

            She stared at him dumbly. "Why would I kiss back?" she said. "I hate you."

            "All I know is that you were definitely kissing me. It is a fine line between love and hate after all." He looked smug.

            "How dare you insinuate that I…wait, why did you kiss me in the first place? You never answered my question!"

            For once, Malfoy looked at a loss for words. "I…I'm not sure, alright?" He ran a hand through his silvery-blond hair. "Something just kind of came over me and I…I must have been thinking you were someone else!" _But you didn't_, a little voice in the back of his head whispered. _You knew you were kissing Granger, and what's more, you enjoyed it. He shook his head to clear the thought out. "Just don't go telling the whole school, alright? I have a reputation to maintain, a certain image I need to uphold."_

            "You think you're the only one with a reputation? And what if Ron and Harry  found out, they'd…" She stopped mid-sentence, staring off into space. Malfoy could almost see the wheels working in her head, gears falling into place. She grinned, and it was a far cry from her usual smile. It seemed almost…wicked.

            "What if Ron and Harry found out…" She repeated. Then she threw back her head and laughed out loud. Malfoy stared at her like she was insane. She turned around to face him.

            "Malfoy," she began. "How would you like to change your reputation dramatically?"


	4. Chapter 4

            Chapter 4

            Malfoy looked at her like she was insane. "What are you talking about, Granger?"

            She drew in a deep breath and launched into her explanation, not bothering to hide the look of excitement on her face. "You and I, Malfoy, we're both the most predictable people in school, right? You're always evil, everyone expects you to become a mini model of your father, become a death eater, the whole nine yards. Everyone thinks I don't like anything except books, I'm always supposed to be the best at all academics and never set a toe out of line. I'm head girl, I was a prefect, I don't do anything rash or unexpected. We're not even supposed to go out with anyone except from our own houses! I'm supposed to date Harry and Ron, and well, I've tried that, it doesn't work. You're supposed to date Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zambini, and forgive me for saying this, but I think even you have better taste than that. We've only got one month left at Hogwarts, do you really want to graduate with everyone thinking you're this completely one-sided person? With you and me it's all black and white. People don't think about us in shades of gray. It's Malfoy, the death eater, hates Granger, the know-it-all."

            She paused to catch her breath. Malfoy looked overwhelmed for a moment, which wasn't surprising considering Hermione had barely paused in her entire speech. He soon recovered his composure, however, and just stared at her for about a minute. Then, unable to help himself, he said, "Go on."

            "Well," She said, returning to her fast-paced mode. "The farewell ball for the seventh-years is in a week. I was going to go with Harry, but hell, that's probably not going to happen now. You've probably got a million girls lining up to ask you out, but knowing you, you're not going to ask one out until the day before the dance just to make them panic and to exert control over them."

            _Shit, she knows me better than I do! _Malfoy said inside his head, then turned attention back to Hermione, who was still talking. 

            "…but if you and I go with someone totally unexpected, someone that everyone knows we hate, someone totally opposite of ourselves, and we act like we really like that person, everyone will be totally shocked, and our reputations would be changed completely! No one would look at us the same! We'd be rebelling against conformity! It's perfect!"

            Malfoy was seriously beginning to doubt her sanity at this point. "Just what are you proposing, Granger?"

            Hermione looked him straight in the eye. "I'm saying we should go to the ball together."

            Malfoy was now positive that she was insane? "WHAT?!"

            "Look Malfoy, it's perfect and you know it. We're completely opposite, everyone knows we hate each other. The Slytherin Bad Boy with the Goody –Goody Gryffindor. No one would know what to do!"

            Malfoy just glared. "It seems that you'd be getting the better of the deal, _Granger_. You'd change your reputation for the better, you would be seen with _me_, which would skyrocket your popularity, and you'd get back at Potter for cheating on you. Tell me, what's in it for me? My popularity would die, and if my father found out he wou…"

            Hermione cut him off. "Exactly! You do everything your father says. If your father says jump, you say how high. If he says kill a muggle, you ask him how many. Wouldn't it be wonderful to do something he'd hate, to defy him completely? You're an adult now, Malfoy, he can't legally control you anymore. And do you really like your fan club? They're all idiots and you know it. And, going to the dance with me would probably chase Parkinson away forever." She waited for his response. 

            She couldn't read his face at all. It was still in his expressionless stone mask. Suddenly, he threw back his head and began to laugh. Hermione was shocked. She had never heard him laugh like this before. It wasn't malicious at all, it was simply a laugh of pure delight. And it was infectious. She began to laugh as well.

            "Hermione, you're a genius!" He said. 

            She stopped laughing. "You called me Hermione!"

            "Well," he said, smiling at her. "If we're going together we might as well get used to calling each other by our first names."

            She grinned at him. "Alright…Draco." Her expression turned serious. "Now, don't tell anyone. It has to be a surprise. And we still have to be mean to each other until the dance, okay?"

            "Deal." They shook hands. Draco laughed again. "Hermione, I'm going to enjoy this!" He turned to leave, but after pausing for a moment, he swiftly kissed her, and then left.

            Hermione smiled after him. She was beginning to enjoy his kisses. 

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long, I've been writing a government paper that took most of my waking hours. I'm going to try to get the fifth chapter up by later today. Thanks to all the great reviews, they make me feel so warm and fuzzy!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

For the next few days, Hermione was in a constant state of agitation. She and Harry had come to a sort of an agreement of not talking about the breakup. They were very civil to each other, but decidedly cool. He and Ginny were now openly going out, and if Hermione had not had her secret plot with Draco, it would have hurt to see them. Now she simply laughed inside when she saw them walking hand-in-hand down the hall, and when Ron cast nervous glances at her to see if she was alright.

However, she was incredibly nervous. Every time she saw Draco in the hall or in class, her heart began to pound furiously. They still exchanged stinging words and sharp retorts. Every time they did she felt her doubt and anxiety grow. She couldn't wait for the ball, and at the same time dreaded it.

Time has a habit of sneaking up on people, and that is exactly what it did.

At lunchtime before the ball, Hermione stared down at her plate, unable to eat a single bite. She felt positively sick. What if he was just going to abandon her, or use this as an excuse? She was so worried that she barely noticed the owl landing in front of her, upsetting Ron's pumpkin juice.

Startled, she glanced up as the beautiful creature began preening. She quickly detached the note tied to it's leg and absent mindedly fed it a piece of her ham sandwich. Hermione opened the note clumsily, and as she read the contents she felt the tense feeling inside of her loosen slightly.

_Meet me in the entrance hall at __8:45__. We'll make a dramatic entrance and be fashionably late. _

_D.M._

_P.S. What's your favorite flower?_

Smiling, she turned the note over and scribbled a reply.

_I'll be there._

_H.G._

_P.S. Lilies._

She attached the note to the owl's leg and sent it off into the air. Settling back in her seat, she allowed herself to eat a few hurried bites of her meal before lunch was over.

Hermione gazed at herself in the mirror and swallowed hard. Her dress robes were light rose, the soft material clinging to the curves she had developed in the past few years that no one had seemed to notice. Her bushy hair was tamed, thanks once again to magical hair care products. It fell almost to her waist in a mass of soft curls. Her eyes were brought out by light eyeliner, as were her lips with light gloss. She drew a breath to calm herself, and walked out of the dormitory.

She went through the empty common room, deserted as everyone was already at the ball. Lightly tripping down the stairs, she neared the entrance hall of the castle, and approached silently. She peered around the corner to make sure that Draco had actually shown up and that it was not a trick.

She quietly observed the young man standing with his back to her. His platinum blonde hair, no longer slicked back and greasy as it had been her first years at Hogwarts, as well as his height assured her of his identity. She steeled herself and walked into the hall.

Draco turned at the sound of her footsteps and his eyes grew wide as her surveyed the visage in front of him. Hermione blushed as his grey eyes raked every inch of her body, and self consciously smoothed her robes.

"So…" She began nervously. "You like?" She inwardly cursed herself for such a lame remark.

Draco seemed at loss for words. And breath for that matter. Then his lips curled upwards in the smirk that made him so famous.

"Perfect," he announced, before beckoning her to his side. She bristled a bit at his imperial treatment, but shrugged it off.

_What was I expecting from a Malfoy anyway? _She placed her arm gingerly on his, barely touching him.

"Oh for heavens…" he swiftly pulled her closer, until their arms were fully interlocked and their hips pressed up against each other. Hermione blushed as heat spread downwards.

"Ready?" He asked, gazing into her eyes. His gaze was, as ever, steady.

She cursed at herself again for coming up with this whole foolish plan, but her hesitation melted when his steel eyes locked into hers. For the first time in weeks, Hermione was without fear.

"Ready."

He grinned. Not smirked. Before she could comprehend the magnitude of difference, he had pushed open the doors and swept her into the waiting hall.

Hermione drew in a deep breath.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Hermione blinked at the masses of faces staring at them, openmouthed. Her resolve and new found bravery vanished, and she wanted nothing more than to crawl under a table and hide.

"This was your idea," Draco whispered urgently in her ear. She glanced at him and was astonished to see that he, as always, managed to look perfectly composed. "As long as we're in it this far, let's make sure they don't forget it."

Before she could say a word of protest, he whisked her onto the now very still dance floor, and began waltzing with her, seemingly oblivious to the fact that the music had stopped.

Dumbledore quickly motioned for the orchestra to continue playing as activity slowly came to the shocked room. As people began dancing and moving again, the resumed whispers and talking all revolved around the couple dancing in the center of the floor.

Hermione was shocked to realize how good it felt to be in Malfoy's arms. There was a feeling on belonging there that she hadn't felt with anyone else. She flashed a dazzling smile at him that caused his heart to turn over. He bent down lower and growled in her ear, "Want to really make a spectacle of ourselves?"

She didn't get a chance to ask what her meant before it was already very clear. He twirled her around once and then locked her into a passionate kiss.

Once again, she felt like she was drowning and wanting nothing more than to stay like that forever. Her mouth opened to allow his tongue to slip inside and she gave a low moan.

When they finally parted, she almost cried out at the loss of contact. Now everyone really _was_ completely still. Draco threw back his head and laughed at their shocked faces.

Hermione would have laughed to if she hadn't seen Harry and Ron angrily pushing their way through the crowd towards her. Instead, her insides clenched and she hung on to Draco's arm for support.

Harry's eyes flashed with anger, while Ron's only spoke of bitter disappointment. _Strange, _a little voice said in the back of her head. _I really would have though it would have been the other way around. _

"Hermione, step away from Malfoy." Harry's voice was low and dangerous. Hermione's temper flared.

"Why should I?"

"Hermione," Harry's voice lost some of its anger and became more patronizing. Sickeningly so. ""Mione dearest, you really don't know what you are doing. It's obvious you're trying to get petty revenge on me, but I wouldn't involve this bastard if I were you. That's a little low for your childish games."

_Oh fuck, he's done it now, _Draco thought as the tension emanating from Hermione became nearly visible. Her head snapped up and Draco decided that he'd rather face a Norwegian Ridgeback than be in Harry's position.

"You _dare_ to tell me what I can and can not do? You **_dare _**to patronize me and raise yourself above me?? This isn't 'revenge' Harry. This is about me being deserted by the man I thought I loved and who really just wanted me for the appearance of everything. The only reason that I don't slay you where you stand right now is because wizard kind needs you. I can only hope you'll be more loyal to your cause than to the ones you profess to love." Her eyes lost some of their glare and took on a tone of pity. "Just because everyone you loved left you didn't mean I was going to, and it didn't mean you needed to hurt me first." She turned and ran out of the hall before anyone could stop her.

Harry turned to glare at Draco.

"Stay away from my girlfriend, Malfoy." Ginny blanched behind him. Ron began, "But I thought you dump-" but Harry cut him off with a glance.

"I'm warning you, Malfoy, I'll break every bone in your body if you try and touch her again."

Draco glared back. "You think that this is actually about her, Potter? Would you really want her again if I didn't? I thought you were to busy shagging the Weasley witch to realize what a wonderful girl Hermione is. And you know what, Potter? She doesn't want you." He paused to see the effect of his words. Harry's face had turned bright red, and before Draco knew it, Harry was lunging at him.

In the ensuing scuffle, Draco managed to get a few good punches in before two teachers tore them apart.

"ENOUGH!" A voice boomed through the hall. Dumbledore strode through their midst, looking more angry than most had every seen him. "Mr. Potter, you will leave the ball. I am ashamed of your behavior. You shouldn't be fighting the one who will be fighting with you."

"But Headmaster, he's a Death eater, and he's only going to hurt Hermione, and-"

"That's enough, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore's tone was final.

Harry shot a last death glare at Malfoy before storming out of the hall.

"As for you, Mr. Malfoy," Draco felt himself quail a little as the Headmaster's gaze was turned upon him. "You should go find Miss Granger." His voice became softer. "Be gentle. She's been hurt."

Draco swallowed and nodded, before hurrying out the way that Hermione left.


	7. Chapter 7

** Chapter 7**

He found her in the garden.

She was sitting on a bench, gazing up at the dark sky. Tears silently streamed down her face.

"Hey," he said simply, quietly sitting beside her. She glanced at him, startled.

"Hey."

They sat in silence for a little while, before Draco felt compelled to speak.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened in there…"

She shook her head. "Don't be. It wasn't your fault. Harry's been…well not Harry lately. Not since Sirius died." Her throat choked a little with grief, but Draco couldn't tell whether it was for Sirius or for Harry. "He hasn't been the same since. It's like he won't get close to anyone, not even me or Ron anymore. He puts on this brave act, but he's really just scared." She began to cry more vigorously, and without even thinking about it, Draco draped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. She relaxed into his body, resting her head on his chest.

"I just want things the way they were."

He stroked her hair idly with one hand, soothing her. He didn't know why, but he felt drawn to comfort her, to ease her pain somehow.

"Hermione…" he began. "After you left, Dumbledore said something about not fighting who you're going to fight with." Hermione looked up at him. "What do you suppose he meant?"

She pulled back and smiled. "Isn't it obvious?" He shook his head. "I think you're going to fight with us."

For some reason this made his angry. He turned away, suddenly stiff.

"I never was going to fight against you. I'm not a Death Eater, you know."

Hermione blinked.

"I know, you all think I am. But I never wanted to be like that. I just wanted to…I don't know, just…be."

She reached out and placed a hand on his arm. "Draco, I didn't think you were…"

"Did you? Don't deny it." He pulled away and leapt to his feet. "You wouldn't have made this bargain if you thought I wasn't. It wasn't revenge otherwise."

"Draco, like I told Harry, this isn't about revenge!" He raised one eyebrow at her skeptically, and she blushed. "Maybe it was, to start with, but when I was dancing with you…I felt like I belonged...like I was home." She began to cry softly again. "You don't know what that means to me. I've never fit…anywhere! Not even here. But with you, it was right."

He gazed at her levelly, his face not betraying any emotion he was feeling. "Are you telling the truth, or are you just looking for someone now that Harry's gone."

Hermione didn't answer, but instead gently took his face in both hands and kissed him, tenderly, and then passionately. When they broke apart her eyes were shining and her cheeks were flushed. Looking down on her, Draco thought he had never seen anyone so beautiful.

She smiled up at him.

Draco's insides flipped as he kissed her again.

Hermione was a little surprised when he so suddenly pulled away and left her standing in the garden, alone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Hermione had never felt so alone in her life.

One minute, he was kissing her, and the next, he was gone.

She sat weakly onto the bench.

Hermione was a thinker above all. She had to rationalize her feelings. She didn't know why, but in a few simple kisses with Malfoy she had felt more emotion than in her entire relationship with Harry, and they had…well, let's say they had more than kissed.

She blushed as she recollected the feeling of Malfoy's lips upon hers, the feeling of his tongue doing magical things to her mouth. A shiver went down her spine as she recalled the burning heat that flushed through her when he touched her.

But even more than that, she recalled the felling of utter contentment in his arms. She had always that the saying "drowning in someone's eyes" was cliché. Now, however, she understood.

She couldn't let him go. Not without a fight.

Hermione stood up straight, brushed off her robes, and walked back inside, head high.

Draco ran.

He felt like a coward, but he ran inside and down the stairs until he collapsed in a dark, abandoned passage.

He pressed his cheek to the cold stone and drew in several ragged breaths.

Draco knew without having to analyze it that he ran because he was scared. He knew that he was falling for her.

He knew that one look from her chocolate eyes or one of her sweet, yet cynical smiles would melt him.

And he was deathly afraid.

Draco was a Malfoy, and being a Malfoy meant being in control. He controlled his own destiny when he refused to become a Death Eater. Even though his father was in Azkaban and could not harm him, his mother had known more hexes than he had previously given her credit for.

But when he was around Hermione, he knew that she completely and utterly controlled him. He had never known that feeling before, the feeling of knowing that if they wanted you to leap off a cliff, he would do so without question.

The fear threatened to devour him.

But Malfoy nature prevailed. Draco had always gotten what he wanted, since he was a little baby.

And he had never wanted anything more than he wanted her.

He'd be damned if he was going to let her go so easily.

He stood up, and with a smirk playing around his lips, walked back to the Hall.

A/N: Only one more chapter to go! Finally I have it all done! Thanks to all the wonderful reviews, you really made my day and got me motivated to finish this story.

About my other works, _What's in a Name_ is on permanent hiatus. I really meant it as a one shot anyway.

As for _Echoing Seduction_, yes it was, as always, Draco and Hermione. That one was a little darker.

Just one more chapter on this one, which will be posted in about five minutes. I swear.

Thanks once again to all my reviewers.


	9. Chapter 9

_ Chapter 9_

_ She closes her eyes and tilts her head back, feeling the melodies wash over her. She begins to hear notes where there are none, the places where notes should be. Her eyes slit open and she sees what should be happening. She sees her melody and his, sees how they blend into one euphonious strain. _

_ She bites her lower lip between her teeth and surveys the people in front of her, looking like a collection of notes and chords dancing. She places them all in a key, finds their tune. She reads them all musically. _

_ Except for him. She writes him in a minor key, but beyond that, she is lost. She sees nothing, feels confusion, hears rests where there should be sound._

_ Her blood quickens as he approaches, her internal rhythm responding to the tempo that she knows to be his alone. She would know his rhythm anywhere, yet cannot catch a glimpse of his melody._

_ Feet tap the floor, acting in a dance and tune that is familiar, but never heard before. She whirls and feels the air rush past her cheek, is envelope by the music in his gaze._

_ She allows a smile to escape her lips. _

_ The End_


End file.
